Lights Out
by silver neko baka
Summary: When Maddie's class takes a trip to the museum, the orb is the first thing that catches her attention. If only they'd believed her when she'd pointed out how it changed shape and color. If only they hadn't excavated it at all. Museum watchmen turn up dead without an explanation. A mysterious man in out of date clothing arrives out of the blue. And a dark force draws ever nearer.


**I'm restarting this. My original Amnesia fic was completely different, but I thought this would be more interesting. Or at least, it would be a little more out of the ordinary.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not scary enough to own this game.**

**Chapter 1: How to Investigate a Crime Scene**

When I raised my hand to ask a question about the orb to the tour guide, he told me not to be an ass.

Well, maybe not those exact words, but it was close enough, and the sour expression on his face was enough to let us all know what he was really thinking. Or at least, those of us who were paying attention.

I'll admit, my question was a little out of the ordinary, but he couldn't have _not_ noticed it. I swore the broken pieces in the case had shifted shape and color while I was looking at them. I'd never heard of a stone changing so fast.

Of course, there was discoloration and weathering over time, but seeing something shift so fast was unnatural. And that wasn't just my inner geology and history freak talking, anyone with half a brain would've thought things were going a little wonky here.

I gave the man my best deadpan, poker-faced look and tried to pretend that I was a calm, mature high school senior. That was about the biggest laugh in the world considering that I was, at the moment, a pissy little girl who was wracking her brain for a very long list of comebacks. My acting probably could have used some work.

"No really," I insisted, "It was lighter a minute ago, and that piece definitely wasn't so jagged."

The guide pursed his lips, trying to keep his cool. "You're imagining it, young lady," he said, "Maybe you just didn't take a good look at it at first."

"Sir, I know what I saw," I said, trying to keep my tone even, "It happened right in front of me."

The guide pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe you should look into glasses," he suggested, "If you have trouble with your sight, it can make things look strange."

_'If you have trouble with your sight, it can make things look strange'_. Really? No shit, Sherlock!

"I wear contacts," I grumbled.

Before the argument could proceed any further, I felt a hand around my wrist and I was pulled off to the side.

"Come on, Maddie," my friend Tara said. She was really the one I should have asked about acting. "Let's leave the guy alone. Maybe you need a new prescription."

I sighed. My eyes were fine. I knew they were fine. I'd been to the doctor last month, and there was no way they could have changed enough in such a short amount of time to give my problems. Even if they could, the most I'd have was a little blurriness. Things never shifted shape, even before I had my glasses or contacts.

"Yeah," I said, "Fine." There wasn't any point in arguing further. I could debate with that guy until I was blue in the face, but I could tell that he was going to be the kind of person who acted like they'd just been told the sky was green.

Tara pulled me off towards some of the other relics that had been excavated from the desert on this recent expedition. She was never the kind to be interested in this sort of thing, but she did know me, and she knew that cool old stuff was the way to shut me up. Or at least make me fangirl instead of act upset.

"God, this thing is from over a thousand years ago!" I grinned, looking at the statue in the case, "Can you believe it's still in such good condition?"

"Mm," she mumbled, nodding her head. Her brown ponytail bounced behind her. "Real neat, Mads."

I continued to examine the artifact in the case. I knew she wasn't really interested in this stuff. If it hadn't been for history class, she probably wouldn't have come for any other reason than to go shopping afterward.

The two of us are completely different. She acts; and I'm not into drama. She shops for clothes; I'd like to shop for katanas. Original, handcrafted, live-blade katanas. She's slender and looks good in almost anything; I'm... not and don't.

This was the last room we were going to be in before we left. The teacher was going to call us to the bus at any minute, and I wanted to make the most of the short amount of time I had left. I think that's why Tara pulled me away. She knew that it was in my nature to keep arguing and I'd never have gotten to see anything.

"Alright guys!" Ms. Lily called, "Get yourselves together and head back to the bus."

I let out a groan of disappointment.

Tara cracked a grin. "Ah, c'mon, Maddie," she said, "The museum's right in town. You practically live here anyway. The exhibit isn't going anywhere and hey, maybe they'll have your weird orb put together when you come back."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe," I replied, "Wonder what color it really is..."

Tara gave me a concerned look. "You sure you don't need new contacts?"

"Positive," I replied.

Tara nodded. "If you're sure, then I guess that's all there is. You'd know better than anyone."

I started to follow her to the door, taking a moment to cast one last glance back at the orb. I would have blamed a trick of the light, but it was too intense to be the lighting.

It was lighter. And it was glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew this was hardly the way Tara wanted to spend her Saturday night, but I was grateful that she'd agreed to spend time with me at the exhibit. We were going later, when it would be less crowded. Then I'd told her I'd pay for dinner. It was the least I could do in return for her spending time in a place that bored her to death.

When we arrived at the building, I was met with the unwelcome sight of flashing lights and white police cars. I pulled over, rolled down the window, and stuck my head out, as if that would give me a better view.

"What's up here?" Tara asked, doing the same with the passenger's side window. "I mean, I know the stuff they brought in was worth a royal heap, but I didn't really expect anyone to make off with anything. Or at least, not this soon."

I nodded. "Hope it's not the orb," I said, "I wanted a good look at that thing." I opened my door and climbed out. "Come on, I wanna see what's going on."

Tara climbed out, but continued standing by the car. "I dunno," she said, "The cops look busy. I'm sure it'll be in the paper tomorrow."

I shrugged. "I'm curious now though," I replied simply.

Tara heaved a sigh and followed me up to the yellow tape. "Your curiosity is going to get us killed one day," she said, "Both of us, because I'm stupid enough to follow you."

"Don't worry," I said, "We're just going to ask a question and leave. Not much can happen. At least, I'm pretty sure with all the police around."

Tara still looked uncertain but didn't argue any further. She followed me silently until we reached the tape.

A young officer with a notepad turned to face us. He had a serious look on his face. Whatever had happened was obviously not good because, well, hello, crime scene. However, from his face, I was guessing that it was worse than I'd thought.

"Sorry, girls," he said, "I'm gonna have to ask you to back away. We've got a crime scene here."

Tara stepped in. "Sorry officer," she said, "We'll leave. But can we ask what happened?"

He lowered his notepad. "We have a murder here," he said, "Night watchman was found stone dead in one of the hallways. Weirdest thing I've ever seen. Nothing taken. Just the guy torn up beyond recognition."

His face paled, then he began to look a little green. Apparently, he'd been there when they'd removed the guard from the building.

"E-excuse me..." he muttered, "I think I need to be sick..."

He turned around and headed behind the nearest bushes. From there, I could hear him heaving up whatever his dinner had been. Must've been a pretty nasty job.

Still, the thing that was troubling me was the fact that the guy had been killed in the first place. There was a murder in our town, and as far as I could see, there wasn't anyone cuffed around here. If the guy was still out there, that was just creepy as hell.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. When I looked at Tara, she looked about as green as the guy behind the bushes.

Another, older officer approached the man as he came out. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Probably shouldn't have called out out for this one, son," he said, "You ain't looking so good."

"I'm fine..." the younger man muttered, "Really, sir. I'm alright. I just had kind of a shock."

The older man shook his head. "You're still looking pale," he said, "Why don't you escort these ladies home. You can drop them off, I'll get someone to get the car if they write down the address. This guy's still around and I don't think I feel comfortable letting them ride alone."

"But, all this-!" he started to protest.

"Will be taken care of by more experienced people," he interrupted, "I'd like you to do this. You're off the hook."

Riding home with someone trained to use a gun would have made me feel better. I wasn't sure about Tara, but I'd have felt a million times more secure. I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to accept.

Finally, he sighed. "I guess I am feeling a little sick, sir," he admitted, "I'll take them home. Come on, you two. Let's get in the car. Write down the address for the car and I'll give it to Oakly when I get back."

Tara nodded. "T-thanks," she said nervously. With her wide eyes and tense posture, she may have been even more on edge than I was.

The man nodded. "No problem," he said, "Now let's get you home."


End file.
